


Adventure Time With Kublam

by Uke08



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam Bromance, Bromance, Crack, Klaine, M/M, bromance and crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke08/pseuds/Uke08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a bunch of silly/crack stories about Kurt, Sam, and Blaine that I put together. (I'm not lying, people...this is all just dumb crack stories.)<br/>Chapter 5 involves butt touching<br/>Chapter 6 involves Sam getting jealous<br/>Chapter 7 involves bro boners</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In New York there lived an adorable, puppy-eyed man who was happily with this handsome young man names Kurt Hummel. They lived with Rachel, Santana and Sam. Rachel was working hard to be in Broadway. Blaine was going to Nyada with Kurt and Rachel. Sam however wanted to be a model. He dreamed of having his picture being on a bus.

One day Blaine and Kurt were alone, finally. Things were getting all hot between them and cock-blocking Sam came entered the apartment. Really? Now? Sam talked a bunch of nonsense to the couple and said something about going to take a shower. Blaine watched as Sam took ice cream to the shower with him. Why was he taking ice cream with him? Who knows?

“Blaine, I know he’s your best friend but come on! He has got to go.” Kurt snapped at Blaine as he got off the man.

Blaine rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I know, I know. I’ll talk to him. Maybe I can get him to actually get a job?” Blaine shrugged and bit his lip. He didn’t want to have Sam move away. He would miss them reading fan fiction together.

“No, Blaine. He needs to go. Like, boom out.” Kurt gestured with his foot, acting like he kicked Sam out with his leg.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Okay, fine.” He stood up and put his hands on Kurt’s waist. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose to Kurt’s chin. “I’ll talk to Sam, okay? Come on, Kurt. Relax and stop stressing out.”

“Don’t get all cute with me, Anderson.” Kurt warned but had a little playful tone to his voice.

“Why not? I thought you enjoyed me being cute.” Blaine replied and kissed at Kurt’s neck. “How about I just be naughty then?”

Kurt, of course, couldn’t fight back the urge to get in bed with Blaine. “You’re doing all the work then, Blaine.” He said with a grin.

“Alright, Sir.” The bow-tie man said as he led the taller one into the bedroom.

The next day Blaine went to talk to Sam. Sam was playing a video game and wore this disgusting shirt. After some time later he got Sam to agree to go out. He offered Sam to go see a scary movie. They got to the movie theater and waited in line.

“Would you like butter on your popcorn?” Blaine asked.

“Duh! Who wouldn’t want that? Butter is so good, Dude. Oh I was talking to this model man and he was like super gay, but that’s okay! I told him that I have a gay best friend and that you used to want to do me and all that. He thought it was neat that I was cool with it.” Sam went on about how this guy was and stuff. Blaine wasn’t really paying attention all too much. “-en had babies from the butt. Is that true?”

Blaine snapped out of it and looked at Sam. “Huh? What?”

“When two gay men love each other a lot the bottom dude can have a baby. The baby comes out of the butt. Is that true?” Sam explained with a very serious tone.

“No, Sam. Babies don’t come out of a butt. There needs to be some sort of egg. Remember sex education?” He asked.

“All I remember is the teacher showing us how to put a condom on and the little statues of the vagina and dick.” Sam replied with all honesty.

“Sam…” Blaine said with a sigh.

“So then do they give birth to an egg that releases a baby? Like, the baby just bursts out of the egg?” Sam asked while he acted like he burst out of an egg.

“How about this, I’ll explain it when we get home.” Blaine said as he patted Sam’s back.

Sam nodded and they finally ordered their food and drinks. Sam and Blaine shared a bowl of popcorn but had separate drinks. They got to sit down in a middle row. Without thinking Sam put his arm over the back of Blaine’s chair. It felt comfortable to him that way since he was a buff guy and the place was sort of packed.

Blaine didn’t really care much. It was Sam after all. Sometimes Sam would do this at home and Kurt would see but Kurt didn’t care. Kurt knew he didn’t have any competition. In fact, sometimes he was glad Blaine and Sam hung out a lot. It gave Kurt some time away from them.

As the scary movie went on Blaine found himself with his hands over his eyes, peeking out between his fingers, and Sam had his hand clenched around Blaine’s arm. It was somewhat painful and most of the time he had to declaw Sam from his arm.

When the movie was over, they decided to walk around town some more. Blaine talked to Sam about how he needed to find somewhere to go or get an actual job. He reminded Sam that it was great that he was becoming a model, but it wasn’t paying the bills, nor did it make Kurt happy that he was living on the couch. They suddenly broke out into a song, because that’s what they always do. Randomly start singing. They sang and danced with each other to “Best Day of My Life”.

Finally they got home late and were still frightened from the movie. Sam and Blaine looked at each other. “I’m going to go take a shower.” Blaine said to Sam and went to grab his pajamas. He came back and went to Sam, who was sitting on the couch. He tapped on his shoulder and gave Sam the puppy eyed look. “Can you wait by the door? I’m kind of scared.”

“Sure, Buddy.” Sam said and stood up. He had his pajamas in his hand, which were just pajama pants.

They went to the bathroom together and Sam stood by the closed, unlocked door. After some time went by, actually not even a minute, Blaine called Sam’s name.

“What is it?” Sam asked through the door.

“Can you…come in? Just sit on the toilet but don’t look.” Blaine asked in a mixed tone of laughter and being afraid.

Sam laughed and went into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet lid and didn’t look at Blaine at all. The shower had a blurry look to it so it just looked like Blaine was censored all over anyway.

Sam made fun of Blaine for being sacred and joked with him about how weird their relationship was. Blaine found it funny also and to lighten the mood he pushed his bubble ass against the shower door.

“Sam, look at me.” Blaine tried to get Sam’s attention which worked.

Sam laughed his ass off. “Dude your ass-…” Sam couldn’t hold back the laughter and felt like he was going to die. It was so unexpected and hilarious.

Blaine washed his body off and was done showering. He peeked out of the shower and looked at Sam. “Close your eyes or turn around. Don’t look!” He ordered with his bushy, wet eyebrows furrowed.

Sam rolled his eyes. “You only wish I would look.” Sam said back and turned his head to look away from Blaine. He even covered his eyes just to have Blaine chill.

Blaine got out after drying off first. He put on his pajamas, which were star wars pajamas. Sammy and Blaine had matching pajamas. Only Sam usually wore just the pants.

“Okay, I’m done.” He said and Sam got up.

Sam took off his shirt and looked at Blaine as he unbuckled his belt. “You can go. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, if you’re sure…” Blaine said and went out of the bathroom. He stood by the door, knowing Sam would probably want him to come back in. Again not even a minute later Sam called out for Blaine, which made Blaine smile. He walked in and sat on the toilet lid. “So, you thought you would be fine huh?”

“Shut up.” Sam pouted out as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. Sam grinned to himself and put his as to the shower door. “Hey look at this!”

Blaine looked over and there it was, Sam’s ass. It wasn’t as bubbly as Blaine’s ass was, but it had a nice shape to it. Blaine thought to himself, ten out of ten I would fuck if I wasn’t with Kurt. Blaine laughed at Sam. “Really? Pay back huh?”

“Like, you didn’t enjoy it. You know you’d tap it!” Sam shouted as a joke, peeking out of the shower to stare at Blaine.

“Yes, Sam. Exactly.” Blaine joked back with a toll of his eyes. Boy, their relationship was weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“Blaine!” Sam called out from the bathroom.

Blaine got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom door. He opened it, thinking Sam would have been fully clothed. Well, he was half right.

Sam stood there in front of the mirror, staring at his bare chest. His deep red colored towel was wrapped around his waist. He looked in the mirror towards Blaine and frowned.

“Hey…what color are your nips?” The blonde dumbass asked.

“My ni-…why?” Blaine asked very confused.

“Because, Dude…I was watching porn the other day and this guy had kind of weirdly shaped nipples and they were brown. Then I got to thinking about mine. Mine are very tiny.” He turned towards Blaine and pointed at his right nipple. “See? Tiny nipple.”

“And…why do you want to see mine?”

“I forgot what yours look like.” He bit his puffy bottom lip. “And…I just want to compare nipples.”

“If I do this, will you stop worrying about your nipples?” Blaine asked as he started to take off his shirt.

“Yeah, Dude!” Sam exclaimed happily.

Once Blaine’s nicely fitted shirt came off him, his not so muscular torso showed. Sam eyed Blaine’s nipples and walked closer. They both looked down, when Sam was inches away from Blaine’s chest.

“You have normal nips…” Sam said with a hit of jealousy.

“Sam, you and I had a deal. I would show you mine if you’d stop worrying about yours.” The brunette warned.

“I see that you’ve been taking my advice on shaving the nipple pubes.” Sam brought his nipple closer and they touched.

“I guess so…” Blaine looked at him very speculatively. “You’re not going to chop mine off and glue them to your body, right?”

“Nah, I think I’d look weird with your nips on me.”

Sam turned away and took off his towel, his ass showing to Blaine. He bent down and grabbed his pajama pants, going commando. Blaine wasn’t having any of it. He was looking in directions away from Sam’s ass.

“I wonder who has the better nips though. Think Kurt and Rachel would tell us?” He asked Blaine, turning around. “Dude, you’ve seen my junk before.”

“It doesn’t mean I want to see it now, Sam.” Blaine sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, we can go ask them if they will tell us who has the better nipples.”

They both walked out of the bathroom together. Kurt was on the couch watching a TV show. Before Sam called for Blaine, the couple was cuddling on the couch. Rachel was in her room, practicing her vocal chords.

“Rachel, can you come out here? Sam and I need to have you and Kurt vote on something.” Blaine called out.

“Vote on what?” Kurt asked as he muted the TV.

“Who has the better nips.” Sam answered.

“…I’m not even going to ask.” Kurt stated with a roll of his eyes.

“The better nipples…?” Rachel asked as she made her way to the couch, sitting down on it and crossing her legs.

“So, who has the better ones?” Sam asked pointing to Blaine and his own nipples. “And don’t vote Blaine because you do him.”

“I say Sam.” Rachel said the same time Kurt answered.

“Blaine.”

“So it’s a tie…” Blaine said with a slight frown, wishing for all of this to be over.

“That’s not fair. We’ll need someone to vote too. Let’s call Artie and have him come over and vote!” Sam clapped his hands together, getting very happy.

Everyone, besides Sam, sighed audibly. In the end Sam couldn’t get a hold of Artie. So they all settled for the tie. Today is just one of Sam’s weird days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed my weird chapter today! Sorry it’s not a very long one. Anyway, have a nice day or night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blaine was in the kitchen, making breakfast in bed for Kurt. Sam woke up to the delicious smell of toast, eggs, and bacon. He sat up on the couch and made his way over to Blaine, stretching and yawning.

“Mornin’ Blainy.” Sam said and patted Blaine’s shoulder.

“Morining Sammy.” Blaine responded.

He looked over and saw Sam going to take a slice of bacon. Blaine slapped his hand and glared up at the taller man. Blaine pointed a finger at him to help get his point across.

“No.” He said.

“But I’m hungry…” The blonde whined. Sam hit Blaine’s arm, not too hard, and whined more. “Make me some breakfast too. I like your eggs.”

Blaine hit him back, just out of spite since Sam hit him. “After I make Kurts, okay?”

Sam hit his arm, sending some egg onto the floor. Blaine looked at the egg that landed on the floor before looked over to his best friend.

“Oops…I didn’t think that I hit you that hard.” Sam said.

Blaine sighed and put the done eggs onto the plate. He turned off the stove and acted like he was going to pass Sam. While passing Sam, he hit his arm hard.

Sam yelped from being hit and startled. “What the hell, Dude?”

“You hit me hard first!”

“I did it on accident!”

“Whatever!”

Sam huffed out and slapped Blaine’s other arm, making him yelp slightly.

“Is this how it’s going to be?” Blaine asked.

Sam nodded and glared into Blaine’s eyes. They both stood there for a moment before they started slapping each other. They slapped on the arms, back, chest, and even butts. Anywhere besides the face they smacked.

Once they started to get really into it, they both let out laughs. Now it was a competition on who can hit the hardest, without permanently doing damage.

Kurt opened his curtain and went to yell at them to shut up but stopped. He stared at the two idiots and they stared back. Both had welts and red markings all over their arms and possibly everywhere else they hit.

Kurt rolled his eyes and closed his curtain, not wanting to know why or how they started this stupid fight or game. He went back to bed.

Blaine looked over at Sam and the taller one just shrugged. The brunette turned and started to plate Kurt’s breakfast, hoping this would make up for the rude wakening.

The next day, Sam and Blaine had some bruises all over. They each compared their, what they called, battle wounds.

“We look like leopards.” Sam said with a giggle.

Blaine chuckled and patted Sam’s back, making him cringe a bit. “Oh, shit! Sorry…”

“It’s okay.” Sam laughed the pain off.

Kurt forgave Sam and Blaine for waking him up. In return he made the two do his chores for the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to update twice today. I felt in the mood for some Blam, since Glee is now over and I miss them.


	4. Gambling and Cheesy Puffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Blaine go gambling.

** Chapter 4 **

“Happy birthday Sam!” Blaine exclaimed when he came home with a giant birthday cake.

Sam looked over to Blaine, pausing his Call Of Duty game. “Cake?!” He exclaimed as he leaped up from the couch and went over to the table where his twenty-first birthday cake was on.

The cake had white frosting with Captain America on the center part of the frosting. It was freaking awesome to Sam.

“Sadly I couldn’t find a number one candle, but I bought a number two candle and a pack of regular candles.” He held up the pack of candles, jiggling the plastic bag and making the candles bounce in the bag.

“It’s okay, Dude.” Sam said and patted his best friend’s back. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

Once Sam blew out the number two candle and the one regular candle next to it, Blaine was about to cut Sam a piece of cake.

“Dude, no…I want his abs.” Sam said and pointed to Captain America’s abs.

Blaine shook his head at his best friend. Cutting out Captain America’s abs, Blaine put it on a plate.

“What do you want to do today, Buddy?” Blaine asked as he cut himself a piece.

“Can we go to a casino?” Sam asked. “I’ve always wanted to try gambling.”

“Sure! I heard that there’s a Batman game, Willy Wonka, Wonder woman, and Lord of the Rings. Kurt told me about it.” Blaine said and put a piece of cake in his mouth.

“Dude, I wanna play Lord of the Rings.” Sam said before stuffing his face with more cake.

They finally made it to the Casino. Sam and Blaine showed the man their I.D’s. After the man told Sam happy birthday, the two walked off to find a game to play. Unfortunately Lord of the Rings, Batman, Willy Wonka, and Wonder Woman were all taken.

Sam pouted, really wanting to play the games.

“How about this game?” Blaine asked as he pointed to a kitty game.

Sam sat down at the kitty game. The cats spoke to Sam. He got to choose a kitty. After choosing the kitty names Sherlock, he started to play.

Blaine was next to Sam, playing some creepy game.

“Dude, that game is kinda dark.” Sam said to Blaine.

“Like my soul…” Blaine looked over to Sam, giving him a evil glance.

Sam’s mouth twitched into a smile before he started to laugh.

After a little while of playing the game, Sam poked at the cat. The cat purred and he found out he could pet the kitty.

“Oh my god!” Sam squealed out as he touched the kitty on the screen.

Where ever he touched on the screen made sparkles follow his finger. Hitting the repeat bet button, Sam got a bonus.

Blaine gave his bro a high five.

On the screen it showed a bunch of cats dancing and singing. Down at the bottom of the screen there was a red ball bouncing to lyrics to the sound. All they said was ‘meow’. Of course the two idiots sang along with it.

When the bonus was done, there were four cats on jetpacks flying around, showing Sam how much he won.

That was a really awesome game.

Finally after an hour of playing, Sam and Blaine were down to their last twenty.

“Let’s go to the five dollar machine, put our money together, and take turns at playing.” Blaine said happily. “If we win then we are awesome. If we lose then we’ll just cry ourselves to sleep.”

Sam, thinking why the hell not, decided to accept Blaine’s idea.

They lost.

On the way home, Blaine was so sad. He started to sing random songs about how he loved his money, how he wanted his money back, and how he makes bad decisions and wished he kept his money.

“Kurt! Kurt!” Blaine whined out when he got home.

“What?” Kurt asked with a worried look on his face. Did Blaine get hurt?

“I went gambling and I lost a hundred dollars, Kurt.” Blaine whined out.

Kurt looked at Blaine like he was a stupid idiot.

“Kurt, no. You don’t understand. Think about all the cheesy puffs I could have bought, Kurt!” Blaine flailed his arms.

Sam was on the couch, eating chocolate ice cream and glared at Blaine.

“Okay, you need to calm down. Do you want me to buy you some? I can.” Kurt tried but failed to calm Blaine down.

“It still doesn’t change the fact that I don’t have the cheesy puffs I could have had if I kept the money, Kurt.”

Kurt, deciding that his fiancé was insane, patted Blaine on the shoulder and just left the room.

In the end…Blaine never got his cheesy puffs.

**A/N: Kind of based on a true story.**


	5. Butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam touches Blaine's ass.

** Chapter 5 **

Creeping up to Blaine while he’s doing dishes, he lightly started to touch Blaine’s ass.

“Kurt, not now.” Blaine said softly.

Sam tried his best to not laugh. Giving his bro a squeeze on the ass, Sam tried so hard to not ruin his little prank.

When Sam squeezed Blaine’s ass he squeaked. “Kurt, I didn’t know you could be so-…” He stopped talking when he heard Sam start crackling up. “Seriously, Sam?!” Blaine hissed out and threw a wooden spoon at Sam, hitting him in the arm.

Sam dropped down to the floor and held his belly. “I ca…..can’t bre-…” He couldn’t finished his sentence due to all of the laughter.

Blaine pouted and went back to washing the dishes.

Leaning on a wall, Blaine was talking to Rachel.

Butting in, Sam decided to do a Thor impression. “Thor, son of Odin, Lord of Asgard, does not beg for help!”

Slowly Sam snuck away and Blaine’s hand accidentally grazed against the blonde dumbass’s butt. Turning around to Blaine, Sam held up his hands.

“Whoa, Dude! Whoa! I know you want to do me, but whoa!”

“Sam, your butt touched my hand. I didn’t purposefully touch you.” Blaine said calmly.

“Lies!” Sam hissed out playfully.

“You touch my butt all the time, Sam! Since you lived here, you have touched my ass at least fifty times.”

“Okay, have you seen your bubble ass? It’s there, like bam!” Sam held his hands up like he was groping an ass.

“It’s true.” Kurt said as he poked his head out of Blaine and his bedroom and went back in his room.

“Thank, Kurt. You’re a big help.” Blaine said in a sarcastic sweet tone.

“Okay, here I’ll make a deal. You can touch my butt, because let’s be honest here I have a nice ass too.” Sam held out his hand to Blaine. “But I can touch your butt and you can’t get mad at me.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook Sam’s hand. “Deal.” Blaine just wanted the conversation to end.

In the end Sam touched Blaine’s butt every day. It became a nightly routine to say goodnight to Blaine and his ass.

After Kurt and Blaine would have sex, some days, Sam would see Blaine and touch his butt. He would ask him if it hurt, but Blaine just ignored the blonde dumbass.

**A/N: Yay an update! :)**


	6. Bro Partners For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets jealous.

** Chapter 6 **

Sam came home from his job as a model. He tossed the keys onto the table, where he always had them. He turned his head to find Blaine watching a TV show with Artie. It was not a big deal, until he heard a familiar voice come from the TV.

A small bubble of rage fumed in Sam. Relaxing, Sam thought maybe he is watching a rerun of the show that the two best friends watch together.

Sam walked into the living room with his bowl of cereal. He sat on the couch and dropped the spoon into his bowl when he realized it was not a rerun, but a new episode.

His nostrils flared and he was no longer hungry anymore. He shoved the bowl of cereal into Blaine’s lap, not caring if it spilled or not.

“What the hell?” Blaine questioned.

Sam stood up from the spot where he sat next to his best friend, or so he thought. How could Blaine do this? It was not cool!

“So is this how it ends, Blaine?” Sam asked, anger spewing out of his mouth. “Artie is your new bestie then, huh? What am I? What happened to Blam?!”

“Sam, what are you talking about?” Blaine asked and muted the TV. “Artie, will you give us a minute?” He asked him politely.

“Uh…yeah.” Artie answered as he wheeled himself out of the apartment after opening and closing the door.

“Okay, Sam…please explain why you are acting this way.”

“We’re partners, man! Not like…gay partners, but bro partners! That was our show, dude!” Sam was flailing his arms and pointed to the TV, when he mentioned the show. “Now you’re watching it with Artie…without me!”

“Sam, I was going to watch it again with you. Why are you acting like this?”

“I want to experience the episodes with you. I want to have that first time new thing with you.” Sam’s voice calmed a bit. “You’re my bro.”

“You’re my best friend, Sam. I’m sorry that I watched it without you.” He patted Sam’s shoulder, giving him a smile. “I won’t do it again.”

Sam huffed. “Now, I sound like a controlling bro!”

“You’re not. Don’t worry about it. I understand.” Blaine frowned a bit. “I’d get the same jealousy feeling you are having right now if you touched some other guy’s butt.”

“I was right! You do like my butt touches!” Sam’s smile was bright and open.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Yes, Sam.” He poked his best bro’s muscular chest. “No touching other men’s butts.”

“Only if you don’t watch our shows with someone else.” Sam promised as he held up his fist, wanting a bro fist.

Blaine bumped fists with Sam, making a bro promise with his bro.

**A/N: Yay for updates!**


	7. Bro Boners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Blaine about his bro boners.

** Chapter 7 **

Sam was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Blaine was in the kitchen, cooking him and Sam some food. When a commercial came on, Sam turned his attention to Blaine. He looked like he was concentrating hard.

“Sam, would you like ketchup?” Blaine asked as he turned his gaze to his bro.

“Sure, dude.” Sam answered.

Blaine always looked out for Sam and he admired that about his best friend. He was always there when Sam needed him. In school, Blaine always helped him with math.

The blonde haired person scoffed at the thought of math. He hated it. It always confused him.

A tingle sensation went straight to his groin. Slowly Sam felt his dick raise. Great, it was a bro boner. Sighing, Sam stood up from the couch. Lately Sam had been getting a bro boner for Blaine a lot more than usual.

Not thinking, Sam walked into the kitchen to go to the bathroom. He needed to get rid of it quickly, before his bro saw his bro boner.

“Hey, Sam. We are all out of-…” Blaine stopped as he saw Sam’s tent. “Uh…” His eyebrows raised.

“Dude, no. I got this.”

“I wasn’t…um…” Blaine looked away. “Sam, why do you-…”

“I’m not gay. It’s just a bro boner. No big deal.” Sam interrupted Blaine, explaining his side of the situation.

“A bro boner?” Blaine asked with one raised eyebrow. “What’s a bro boner?”

“It’s where you get boners when you think about your bro, duh!” Sam waved his arm around, as if it was obvious. “Lately I have been getting them when I think about how much you mean to me and whatever.”

“I feel…I think I’m okay with this. I mean, I’m glad you like my friendship.”

“No…broship, dude. You’re not just a friend.” Sam explained with a serious tone. “Don’t you get them?”

Blaine put his hands on his hips. “Sam, I’m not going to discuss my boners with you.”

“Why not?” Sam’s nostrils flared. It wasn’t fair that Sam explained his boner but Blaine wouldn’t tell him if he got them too.

“I’m with Kurt, Sam. I don’t think Kurt would like me talking about my boners to a former…crush.” Blaine explained softly.

“I wouldn’t tell anyone, dude.” Sam insisted.

Blaine sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to win. “Yes, I get…bro boners…for you.” Blood rushed to Blaine’s cheeks as he told Sam the truth.

“See? That’s cool! I’d be offended if you didn’t.” Sam lifted his shirt, showing off his abs. “I mean, look at my abs. They are amazing.”

Blaine couldn’t help but smile and nod. “Yes, Sam. Your abs are amazing.”

Sam smiled at Blaine and then continued his way to the bathroom. Little did Sam know, Blaine had a bro boner too.


End file.
